I'm coming for you
by Kuku3
Summary: She has waited enough, so she tracks him down and follows him to Singapore. She deserves an explanation. She wants answers. So she goes after him.
1. Her

Yes. She was running away. Running away because it's too much now. Running away because this place was suffocating her.

She calls her best friend and leaves a voice mail.

Why?

Well, she's too weak to face anyone. She has to leave. If she sees her nakama, things will be difficult and she wouldn't have the heart to leave.

.

.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'll be leaving for Singapore tomorrow. Now, don't argue over it. You know, I have to do this. I'm sorry for doing this over phone. Don't follow me. Please. I'll be alright there. I'll call you soon. Love you. Take care. And REMEMBER our promise, please. And don't worry, I'll be back soon. Goodbye."

.

.

She has packed everything she needs.

Her oni-chan's photo, clothes and… and that book… The one that Ichigo gifted her.

She brushes the thick furry cover of the book. Opened the book. He had written a small message for her.

"Dear Inoue, this book 'The Winter's Tale' reminds me of you. So just keep it, okay? And take care of it, you see, it's one of my prized possessions and I trust you with it. Keep smiling. :)

- Ichigo. "

Whatever did his words mean? And after gifting it, how could he, just how could he leave her? Leave without a goodbye? Was this some kind of farewell gift? She has so many questions. She wants all the answers. She needs all the answers.

So she tracked him down. He was in Singapore. Studying medicine. She couldn't gather all the information, but she was willing to find him and confront him. She made her resolve strong. She vowed it to herself, her oni-chan that she will do it. She was done sitting back and waiting him to be back. She couldn't wait anymore. It has been 2years since he left for college. He just left without a trace. No goodbyes, no farewell, why did he leave so suddenly? It pained her not to see him everyday. Pained her that she never fought for him and accepted the goddamn rejection when she never even got the chance to try. But she is a bit too broken right now. So she worked hard, saved money to leave the country at least for a month and ask him everything.

"I'm coming Ichigo, and I'll bring you back with me."


	2. Him

_**:'D **_

_**A/N - I really had no idea what to do with this fic. Seriously, i ran out of them. **_

_**I'd like to thank god's executioner REBORN for mentioning the song "Waiting for Superman" . It gave me some ideas, now i know what i want from this story! :D **_

_**So THANKYOU! **_

_**Here's the second chapter. **_

.

.

When we look closely in the apartment, we see a man. If we look even closely, he is a very handsome man. Teehee. He has this lean figure, orange hair and definitely the most attractive thing would be his eyes. The very eyes that when you look into it, you see immense pain and despair. Why? Because,

he knows the pain of being separated.

He knows the pain of being lonely.

He knows the pain of giving up his life.

He knows what it is to give up his family and friends.

He knows everything, but nothing.

He knows what it is to live a goddamn lie.

He knows how not to be happy.

He knows how to fake a smile.

He knows what is to fail the people you love.

He knows what pain of not being around her is.

.

.

.

He knows what it is not to see her.

He knows what it is not to hear her.

He knows…he knows…that…th-that…

**Fuck.**

He doesn't know how** not to love** her.

He doesn't know** HOW NOT TO LOVE HER.**

He wants to undo his feelings. **Really**, he does. But he fucking **doesn't** know.

.

.

If he continues to be around her, things will fuck up. Trust me, because this guy is no ordinary guy. He is Ichigo Kurosaki. He believes that he would taint her very being if she knows that he is in love with her. But she is her nakama. She is Orihime and He is Ichigo. She is pure as… as… he doesn't even know what the purest thing is because he has never been around good things. No, good things never happen to him. He believes, he killed his mother. What kind of a monster would do that? But he sees himself as one.

Because everything he touches becomes impure.

It becomes **tainted**.

And he doesn't want her ever to taste what impurity is. Taste what sadness, remorse, agony, angst and pain is. He **will be** okay.

He** HAS to be okay**.

He will do anything not to love her. Because she is the sun and he? He is that one extra day of a leap year.

She is the goddess and he is a lowly beast.

.

.

Why would such a handsome young man think of himself in such a way?

Because if he doesn't. She dies.

If he stays in her town, she dies.

If he is anywhere near her, she **DIES**.

If he is dead, things would be okay, but if she dies, he'd die anyway.

How, you ask?

Very simple.

Because a text message changes his life.

.

.

**_"Leave the town, if you want to see HER alive."_**

**_._**

**_._**

Who would want to do such a cruel thing? Why would they want to kill someone so caring? Someone… so kind… so… pure… Words fail to describe her.

He thinks this has to be a prank. Obviously, this** HAS** to be a prank. No one can harm Orihime if he is around, right? Of course, things never go according to him. Why would it? He is some kind of _manifestation of bad luck _itself.

She met an accident the very next day. She **_survived_**, yes.

But things became shitty from there.

Because he began to drown himself in guilt. He never thought it would happen. NEVER!

But it did. He has to be more cautious.

And then.

.

.

His phone rang.

1 beep, 2 beeps, 3 beeps, 4…

He picks up.

He chokes himself, breathing is difficult.

Because it is THAT VOICE.

**THAT VOICE.**

.

.

**_"Ichigo Kurosaki, It's been a long time, ne?"_**

.

.

~0~


	3. When is the Right time?

_**I love Tatsuki! :D **_

_**A Tatsuki-centric chapter. **_

.

.

Tatsuki calmed herself down. She can't do anything reckless. She listened to the voice mail again.

**_"Tatsuki-chan, I'll be leaving for Singapore tomorrow. Now, don't argue over it. You know, I have to do this. I'm sorry for doing this over phone. Don't follow me. Please. I'll be alright there. I'll call you soon. Love you. Take care. And REMEMBER our promise, please. And don't worry, I'll be back soon. Goodbye."_**

And again.

Again.

Why did universe choose her to receive goodbyes?

And of all the people, her very best friends.

Ichigo…

And now… Orihime.

Tears flowed from her eyes. She bowed her head down on her desk and sobbed quietly.

A hand caressed her hair.

She sniffed before looking at him.

She got up and hugged him, tightly.

"She's gone… she did not even… meet…"

More tears.

So many tears.

Tatsuki would never cry, she was a strong girl.

Second strongest girl in the whole nation.

Right now, she felt like the weakest person ever.

He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

That's what boyfriend's do right?

"Uryu…" she choked on a sob.

"I know… I know… Shush… shush…"

_'Kurosaki, you bastard.' _He inwardly cursed his best friend.

"What do I do? I feel so helpless…"

"It's okay, Tatsuki…Sssh… It's their battle. We'll do what we can, okay?"

"Uh..huh…" she sniffed again "I-I…"

"It's okay… we'll wait patiently…"

"B-but…"

"You know… they have all our strength. Our strength to fight this battle. Don't worry. Kurosaki would turn the world upside down for her. Trust them Tatsuki… trust her love… trust his love… trust them…please… They'll make it…"

"Th-thank you Uryu… I needed to hear that… I-I..love you… Thank you for being there."

He smiled warmly at her, wiped the tear tracks on her cheeks. Kissed her damp, pillowy lips.

He never thought that this is how they'd exchange their first 'I love you'.

"I love you too. We'll call Inoue-san first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Thank you… Thank you…so much…"

"Let's get you something to eat, okay?"

"Sorry, I'm such a mess…"

"It's fine… Let me take care of you."

They walked together to the college cafeteria with their bags.

"Uryu?"

"Hmm?"

"I really really love you." She gave him a small smile.

"And I love you too. Really. Really" His smile grew a bit wider.

He took her hands in his and they continued walking.

**.**

**.**

**It was a good day. A sunny day. **

**She received a call from him.**

**He asked her to meet by the river in an hour. **

**She waits for him. **

**She sits down on the grass, looks up to the sky and waits patiently.**

**_'May be he needs an advice to approach her.'_** **She thinks to herself.**

**.**

**.**

**He shows up some seven minutes later. **

**"Hey Tatsuki"**

**"What's up?"**

**"Sorry, I made you wait. I had to buy something."**

**She furrowed her brows.**

**"Here" **

**He handed her a bag. **

**She opened it hurriedly, A dress? Is he trying to make fun of her? **

**She glared at him. **

**Wait, there's something else too. **

**A locket? **

**She frowned deeply taking it out.**

**"Ichi-.."**

**"That's not for you. Don't worry."**

**"Why are you giving this to me then?"**

**"Well, the dress is for you. Yuzu helped me to pick it out."**

**"You very well know…I don't wear dresses…"**

**"Yeah, I know." He smirked slightly, "I also know how you look at him."**

**"Wh-whaa… What the fuck is wrong with you Kurosaki?"**

**"Ishida." He snorted. "You are my best friend, you know that right?"**

**"What's going on, Ichigo?" She asked, her voice was tensed and worrisome.**

**"I want you to wear that on your first date with him."**

**She blushed slightly.**

**"He likes you, I can tell."**

**He started to walk away. He turned back, smiled at her.**

**"Life is short, you know, grab the things you love when they are still in your reach."**

**.**

**.**

**With that he continued walking away.**

**She just watched him leave.**

**That was the last time, she'd seen him.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next day.**

**The phone rings.**

**1 beep. 2 beeps. 3 beeps. 4 beeps. 5…**

**"Hello"**

**"Hey, it's me, Tatsuki."**

**"Yeah, what's up Ichigo? Can we meet? You were a little weird yesterday."**

**"Sorry, I can't. I forgot to ask you something."**

**"What is it?"**

**"The locket…"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Give it to Inoue, when you think it's the right time okay?"**

**"Baka… you give her!"**

**"Take care of her, please." **

**There was a peaceful silence.**

**"Goodbye Tatsuki."**

**.**

**.**

**Those were his last words to her.**

**.**

**.**

**She learned three days later that he left.**

**Where? When? **

**Nobody knew.**

**It pained her a little.**

**She cried a little.**

**She watched her best friend suffer.**

**She cried a little bit more.**

**.**

**.**

**Things got okay for Tatsuki, she went away to college in the town.**

**Ishida attended the same college.**

**They hung out often.**

**He finally asked her out.**

**A little part of her was happy.**

**.**

**.**

**She did wear the dress.**

**.**

**.**

**She watched Orihime trying to get a hold of things. **

_**Right time? When is the right time?**_

**She watched Orihime move like a zombie.**

_**Not the right time.**_

**She watched Orihime trying to smile.**

_**Not yet.**_

**.**

**.**

**A year passed by.**

**.**

**.**

**She watched Orihime finally leaving her place.**

_**Still needs a little more time.**_

**She watched Orihime finding a job.**

_**Little bit more.**_

**She just didn't watch when Orihime dialed a number.**

**She didn't watch when Orihime packed a bunch of stuff.**

**She didn't watch when Orihime ate normal food and not Red-bean-paste involving eatables.**

**She didn't watch when Orihime cried in the apartment.**

**She didn't watch when Orihime's voice pierced the walls, a wail? No it was more painful than that. Much. More. Painful.**

**She didn't watch when Orihime called a cab.**

**She didn't watch when a single tear rolled on Orihime's cheek when she passed through her house.**

**.**

**.**

**Because people never say goodbye to faces, right?**

**They are your bestest friends and they leave you a fucking voice mail.**

**That is what you're worth?**

**May be…**

**.**

**.**

**She wonders every now and then '****_When will the right time come? Is there a right time, EVER?' _**

**.**

**.**

**~0~**


End file.
